Gem Shop
Gem deals Going to the gem shop for the first time may take you to a screen that asks for your age. There will be three options: "Lesser than 16 years old — Let me spend up to 5000 yen a month"; "16–19 years old — Let me spend up to 20000 yen a month" and "20 years old or more — No limits". 1) Gem deals. This tab displays various gem deals bought with real money. There are two types of gem deals: special deals and normal deals. Special deals have bigger discounts and also provide items or familiars, but appear infrequently. Special deals can be identified by having a yellow background and appearing first. Normal deals can be bought whenever and only provide gems, but at the first day of each month (JST), they have bigger discounts (this bigger discount, however, only applies for the first time you make the deal). Advice: if you can spare one dollar, 80%-discounted deals for 25 gems appear frequently. 2) Loloi Premium Card deals. Pressing this tab takes you to the Loloi Premium Card deals, where you can acquire Premium status for a variety of benefits. 3) Support Item deals. Pressing this tab takes you to the Support Item deals, where you can buy various useful items with gems. 4) Gems. Your current amount of gems. 5) Gem deal information. These are the noteworthy deals: # The deal’s discount; # The amount of gems offered by the deal; # If the deal has an expiration date, it appears as あと(days left)日. How many times you can make the deal appears as 残り(times left)個購入可. 6) Gem deal price. This is the deal’s price, converted into your country’s currency. 7) Purchase. Pressing this allows you to make the deal. 8) Terms of service. Brings up the terms of service concerning in-app purchases. Loloi Premium Card deals Loloi Premium Cards provide useful benefits for every player, but especially for beginners. A low-Rank player with Premium status will Rank up very quickly, lowering the need for refilling AP during Active Point contests. A player who has not leveled up their Magical Ring size and Item Attraction Range much on the Prayer screen will benefit from the maximum size of those bonuses. Loloi Premium Cards come in two versions: 30 days and 7 days cards. Additionally, beginners have 24 hours of free Premium status. 1) 7 days Loloi Premium Card. This Premium Card lasts for 7 days. 2) Benefits. Pressing this displays the Loloi Premium Card benefits: * Experience gain +50%; * Medal acquisition +50%; * Magical Ring size 100% (as in maxing it on the Prayer screen); * Item Attraction Range size 100% (same as above); * EP gain from Dating +100%; * Intimacy gain +1; * Cheer friends 10 additional times per day. 3) Price. The price of the Premium Card converted into your country’s currency. 4) Purchase. Pressing this allows you to buy the premium card. 5) 30 days Premium Card. This Premium Card lasts for 30 days. Support Item deals 1) Item chest. Time-limited packs of various support items. Due to their cost-benefit, buying them is recommended, as they include Intimacy-increasing familiar gifts that you can use to max your familiars' Intimacy with, gaining your gems back. 2) Item chest deal information. The deal’s expiration date appears as あと(days left)日. How many times you can make the deal appears as 残り(times left)個購入可. 3) Item chest items. Brings up a list of the items contained in the item chest. 4) Price. The required gems to make the deal. 5) Purchase. Pressing this allows you to make the deal. 6) Love Max Flower. This is an item that can be gifted to a familiar on the Intimacy Increase screen to increase 50 Intimacy. On the deal below, you can buy ten pieces for the price of nine (same for other item deals on this screen). 7) Stage Items deals. These are stage items, which provide bonuses during stages. Stage item functions are explained in the Team Select screen, and you can see that for reference. (Not pictured) Storage increase deals. On the bottom of this screen, deals for storage increase are displayed: # Increases your familiar storage capacity; # Increases your number of team settings; # Increases your Familiar Deposit storage capacity. Category:Screen Translation